gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Flight School
The Flight School is an activity in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview Located on Exceptionalists Way at the Los Santos International Airport in Los Santos, San Andreas. In Story Mode, it becomes available after the mission Friends Reunited. In Online, it becomes available after the player downloads The San Andreas Flight School Update and is at least rank 6. Description Only Michael and Franklin need to take lessons to increase their flying skills, unlike Trevor who is already an expert pilot. Trevor will tell Michael to attend the school if his flying skill is not high enough, if the player chooses the Offshore method after the mission Scouting the Port. Note that Michael is NOT required to go to Flight School in order to initiate the heist, however the training is useful. http://hubpages.com/hub/Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Walkthrough-The-Merryweather-Heist Like the Pilot School in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the player will learn to fly airplanes, helicopters, and to perform skydiving. There are 12 lessons in total and for each one the player will be awarded with a different medal (gold, silver, or bronze), depending on how well the player completes the lesson. Mission failure will occur if the player crashes the aircraft, strays too far away from the course and enters an out-of-bounds area, or takes too long to complete the lesson. Unlike missions, these exercises do not have checkpoints or the skip option (after failing 3 times). In GTA Online, the flight school consists of 10 solo lessons that include combat maneuvering, low-flying challenges, formation flying, and more. The player will unlock the Elitas T-shirt after completing all 10 lessons with at least a bronze medal, and will earn $18,600 if each lesson is completed with a gold medal. If the player's first completion of each of the 10 lessons earns a gold medal, they will receive a combined maximum total of 13,950 RP and $232,500, making Flight School one of the most potentially lucrative activities available online. The flight instructor in GTA V is Jackson, while the flight instructor in GTA Online is JT Boyd. Lessons GTA V The twelve lessons to pass are: GTA Online The ten lessons to pass are: Gallery FlightSchool-GTAV.png|The Flight School building. Flight_school_icon_GTA_V.png|Map marker Videos File:GTA Online - The San Andreas Flight School Update File:GTA 5 - Flight School (Gold Medals) File:GTA Online - Flight School Missions (Gold Medals) Soundtrack Trivia *The flight school's logo is a pun on the phrase "on a wing and a prayer", being an image of two hands clasped as if for prayer backed by a pair of wings. *The school was established in 2004, the same year Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas was released. *Although Trevor is an experienced pilot from his military past, he can still go to the school and finish the exercises to reach 100% flying skill faster. Despite his experience, Jackson will still call him a beginner during the lessons. *Dom Beasley appears in the video introduction of the Skydiving and Drop Zone lessons. *The flight instructor in GTA Online seems to be quite rude and likes to trash talk his students, which may be a slight reference to the drill sergeant in Full Metal Jacket. *In Moving Landing image, the Swift is supposed to land onto a Flatbed, but in-game, it was replaced by a truck and a Super flatbed trailer, obviously because is too small for a Swift. **However it is suitable for a Buzzard, the former helicopter. See Also * Stunt Plane Time Trials * Pilot School * Knife Flights * Under the Bridge Category:Lists Category:Gameplay Category:Game Modes Category:Hobbies and Pastimes Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Schools Category:GTA V Category:GTA Online Category:Locations Category:Challenges